


I'll Save You From The Pirates

by lesbomommy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Lesbian Sex, Lesbianism, fem zuko, genderbent, take your favorite ship then make them lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomommy/pseuds/lesbomommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when a (female) Zuko captured Katara, she appreciated being "saved from the Pirates", and maybe a reward for such a thing was in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Save You From The Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the first episode of ATLA in so long, so this is probably super inaccurate to what happened canonically, but what do any of you care? It said rated m I know why y'all are here

_"I'll save you from the Pirates."_

Katara hardly heard the words that whisped at her ear, making a shiver run down her spine as she thought about how close the other woman was. Her hands curled into fists around the other girls grip on her wrists, and for so long she wanted nothing more than to get away. But now she felt such an urge to stay right here. Katara looked up to see golden eyes fixed on her. It was so hard to concentrate, so hard to think of why she would've wanted to go, when it felt right to stay here. Fingers loosened around her wrists, but her hands moved to hold the other woman's face, lips crushing into hers suddenly. She was surprised at her own spontaneousness, but even more surprised to be kissed back. She ran a hand up the side of her face, and to the back of her head to push them more fiercely together, and she felt the other woman's arms around her waist, pressing them together. 

"Who says I needed saving?" Katara breathed to the other girl as the kiss broke, and their foreheads rested against one another's. She looked into the girls eyes, golden, beautiful eyes. They went well with her beautiful face, even as it twisted in unsightly ways where she was burnt. Her fingers traced over sharp cheekbones and soft skin, and even over the scar tissue on the left side of her face. She was mesmerized now that she was up close, and her partner didn't seem to mind at all. Was she aware of how admiring Katara was? Or did she just think she was surprised such a damaged person could really be royalty? She was waiting for her to be done before talking, letting Katara take her time in this way, and she was grateful for that. 

"A pretty girl doesn't always need a _boy_ to come to her rescue." She whispered softly. "Don't you think a 'thank you' is in order here?" Zuko asked her quietly. 

Katara bit her lip when the other woman spoke. Her voice was so soft, so pretty. It rolled out as nice as silk when she wasn't yelling. Katara wanted to hear her voice in more tones than just this. 

"Definitely." 

* * *

Katara knew Zuko was going to be beautiful. Of course a woman so prosperous could do anything to better herself and look great, but Zuko was so naturally beautiful to her. They had tumbled to the ground at one point in their sudden bursts of need to touch one another. Katara straddled her lap, the other girls hands at her sides. She had already wrestled off any armor the Princess has been wearing, thankfull getting that out of the way. She undid the wrap of her top, sliding her arms out of the sleeves and letting it gather at her waist, leaving her exposed, aside from the sarashi underneath. She had never seen another woman so close to bare before, and it made her cheeks heat to know that another woman would see her very soon. She ran her fingers through Zuko's hair, pulling out what held it all back in a ponytail, and letting it fall to frame her face. She was even more stunning with her hair down, if that was possible. She felt hands framing her face and pulling her into a soft kiss, and Katara's eyes closed as her mind hazed over from worrying. She rested her hands at bare, ivory shoulders, letting them run down over her collarbones and catch on the edge of her sarashi. She undid the wraps, letting them fall piece after piece into a heap. Her fingers skimmed the soft flesh of breasts, cheeks burning as she took this next step. She was so thankful to be captured in a kiss so that her nervousness wouldn't be so obvious. After all, she was sure this couldn't be Zuko's first time, could it? 

When lips parted, Katara almost whined at the loss. Foreheads pressed together, and Katara bit her lip as their eyes met. She shrugged the sleeves of her tunic down, undressing herself until most anything above the waist was discarded or stuck at her hips. She felt the gentle throb between her legs, embarrassed at how a show of such little skin was setting her off. Zuko's arms captured her waist and pulled them against one another once again, but lips found Katara's neck instead, and she let out a soft whine. Bare skin pressed together was a feeling to get intoxicated on... She ran her fingers through charcoal black hair, and savored the feeling of lips pressed further down her dark skin. She felt her suck and bite at her, leaving marks along her skin as her path went down her neck and over her chest, to the swell of breasts. Her mouth encircled a small nub, hands massaging the soft flesh of the other. Her other hand wrapped around Katara's lower waist, leaning her back to have better access at her, until finally, she laid her down. Katara's tunic was tossed aside, and her pants where the next to go, shoes already having been kicked off long ago. Zuko's lips pressed down her stomach, down her lower abdomen and spreading her legs. Lips pressed to the side of Katara's knee, down her thigh oh so slowly that Katara didn't know whether to be exasperated at the anticipation or thankful that she wasn't rushing. Dark fingers knotted through darker black hair, and tugged, trying to veer her towards that spot. Oh, that one spot that Katara could only dream of the feeling of having touched. Breath ghosted over the throbbing between her legs, and fingers tightened in Zuko's hair as she got so close. She leaned down to press her lips to a place slick with arousal, but also so much anticipation in waiting for this. Katara's gasp and shudder and whimper all at once was the only way to describe how she reacted when she finally felt that. Her legs quivered at the threat to squeeze shut, but pale hands kept them parted, and Katara whimpered louder than she thought she might. Lips became her tongue, savoring each wet, slick inch of her, reaching everywhere she could on her. Finding that one spot, that little nub that had swelled up in arousal, it made Katara moan. She ran her teeth oh so delicately over it, hands gripping her thighs tightly to keep her legs parted. She felt as though a chunk of Zuko's hair would be missing if she squeezed and pulled anymore, but she couldn't even focus on what she was doing. She gasped and convulsed and pushed her hips up, moaning out her partners name, which was for sure one she never expected to. The girls tongue pushed and massaged into her, making her legs tremble and her throat raw from gasps and moans, letting out almost a yell as she reached her peak. Zuko's arms moved to wrap around her inner thighs and pull her closer to her mouth, letting Katara's slender legs wrap around her neck as her tongue traveled everywhere over her after her orgasm, before finally releasing her and letting them both wrap their arms around the other, a gentle kiss shared between them before Katara spoke.

"I think... A thank you is more qualified as me returning this favor." She murmured to her softly, hands running down her sides to grip the bottoms she still wore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
